It is currently the practice with various brass articles such as lamps, trivets, candlesticks, door knobs and handles and the like to first buff and polish the surface of the article to a high gloss and to then apply a protective organic coating, such as one comprised of acrylics, urethanes, epoxies, and the like, onto this polished surface. While this system is generally quite satisfactory it has the drawback that the buffing and polishing operation, particularly if the article is of a complex shape, is labor intensive. Also, the known organic coatings are not always as durable as desired, particularly in outdoor applications where the articles are exposed to the elements and ultraviolet radiation. It would, therefore, be quite advantageous if brass articles, or indeed other metallic articles, could be provided with a coating which gave the article the appearance of highly polished brass and also provided wear resistance and corrosion protection. The present invention provides such a coating.